Les amants éternels
by Damnation83
Summary: Des duels, toujours. Elena en a marre, ils craquent. En l'absence de Stefan elle fait bien vite tourner la tête de Damon.


Damon et Stefan se toisaient immobiles depuis près de trois jours maintenant je sentais que leurs gamineries allaient encore durer des jours. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne doive dormir ou ne se dessèche. J'en avais plus que marre de les attendre là, attendre que l'un d'eaux bouge pour que l'autre s'avouer vainqueur et que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

Le but de leur « bras de fer » était cette fois ci qu'il devait rester plus longtemps que l'autre sans bouger. La raison ? J'ai osé dire à Stefan d'arrêter de gigoter sans cesse, il me donnait le tournis. Résultat des courses, aucun de mes vampires ne bougeait, aucun ne voulait me ramener chez moi. J'étais cloitrée au manoir, sans nourriture à part de l'eau et du pop corn.

Enfin, il ne me restait qu'à attendre que mon estomac gargouille, et j'irais me plaindre près d'eux, ce qui n'allait plus trainer car je commençais à avoir faim. En attendant, j'étais dans la chambre de Stefan occupée à lire un livre subtilisé à Damon, Autant en emporte le vent. Ce qui m'avait d'abord étonnée vu le personnage qu'était Damon. Mais après tout, il m'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus, chaque jour je lui trouvais une qualité et …

Mon estomac se mit à grogner. Je fermais donc le livre d'un coup sec et descendit les marches en vitesse. J'entendis un cri de victoire suivis de près par un grognement, Stefan. Il fallait croire que j' m'étais trompée. J'entrai dans le salon, Damon était debout et fêtait plus ou moins sa victoire, un air ironique et fière de lui tendis que Stefan me regardait, affamé. Il détourna bien vite le regard, mais Damon vint se placer devant moi.

-Va chercher à manger, ou tu le regrettas même si je pense qu'Elena doit être délicieuse …

Aussitôt que Damon eut finit sa phrase, Stefan était dehors, partit chasser. L'ainé des Salvatore se tourna alors vers moi.

-Le lapin tient moins au corps que l'humain, il a craqué et grogner.

Je lui souris tout de même avant de demander si je pouvais avoir à manger.

-Nous n'avons plus de voiture, alors non je n'ai rien à part ça !

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il était devant moi, tenant une poche de sang à laquelle il s'abreuvait avec frénésie.

-Tu le sais, je ne bois pas de sang humain !

Il haussa un sourcil, ses yeux noirs me fixèrent pendant qu'il vidait la poche de sang, c'était … terriblement excitant, ce regard noir braqué sur moi, ce sourire qui ne disparaissait pas.

Je m'approchais de lui d'un grand pas et lui arrachais la poche de sang des mains, j'allais devoir recourir à un échange comme je l'avais déjà fait avec Stefan. Je relevais mes cheveux derrière mon coup et le lui présentais d'autorité.

-Elena mais tu es complètement folle ?

-Non, j'ai faim et comme tu n'as pas l'air décidé à aller m'acheter quelque chose on fait un échange. Au final tu mange, je mange, tout le monde est content comme ça !

Il me fixait intensément, son regard me donnait des frissons tout le long du dos.

-Hors de question que je te morde !

-Stefan l'a bien fait, je ne suis pas morte pour autant.

Il me considérât sévèrement, de mon côté j'insistais pour qu'il me morde, c'était tellement grisant cette sensation, je voulais aussi essayer avec lui, essayer avec Damon. Quand je sentais ses yeux sur moi, c'était cent fois plus fort qu'avec Stefan, je voulais essayer le sang et puis j'avais faim.

-Bon sang Damon, j'ai faim soit tu me trouve de la nourriture d'humain soit tu me donne ton sang !

Il fronça les sourcils, immobile. Cette demande devait l'étonner au plus au point, après tout quel humain sain d'esprit irait demander à un vampire de le mordre, mais là était tout le problème, je n'étais pas saine d'esprit, j'étais Elena Gilbert la fille aux vampires. Je fus stoppé dans ma réflexion car il m'attrapa brusquement par la taille m'attirant par ce geste contre lui. Je luis souris, ses crocs se plantèrent aussitôt dans mon cou.

Grisant, la sensation était tout bonnement grisante. Des fourmillements me parcouraient le corps, mes yeux ouverts aux pupilles dilatées trahissaient le plaisir que je prenais à assouvir sa faim. Je ne pensais plus, j'appréciais. C'était fort, très fort, une déferlante de sensation tourbillonnait en moi, de la passion, de l'envie et … de l'amour. Au bout d'un temps la sensation de plaisir diminuât, Damon avait écarté sa bouche ensanglantée de la mienne et il me lâchât.

-Succulent. Me dit-il se nettoyant la bouche par la même occasion. Mais il dut me rattraper avant que ma tête ne heurte le sol, il avait trop bu et je tombais, le comble. Il dut donc me redresser et me porter jusqu'au salon ou il s'assit, moi sur les genoux. Il se hâta donc de se déchiqueter le poignet.

Poignet que j'attrapais avec férocité pour le porter à ma bouche, j'aspirais assoiffée. La sensation de vertige commença à disparaitre, suivie de celle de faim. Enfin je me sentais enivrée à nouveau, le sang de vampire agissait un peu comme un euphorisant le tant que l'on buvait. J'étais au paradis, c'était tellement bon. Ses yeux noirs me regardaient avec étonnement tandis que je m'abreuvais toujours, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Je finis par quitter son bras me sentant rassasiée, je me redressais lentement sans pour autant me retirer de ses genoux, je me lassais tomber sur son torse tentant d'assimiler mes sentiments.

Depuis toujours c'était Damon, j'avais juste connu Stefan avant. Chez Bonnie, c'était lui qui m'était arrivé, comme dans le gymnase avant ça. A chaque fois j'avais failli succomber, à mon réveil en tant que vampire, c'était vers lui que j'étais allé, j'avais failli tuer Stefan lors de ce combat, c'est mon journal qui m'avait « rappelé » ce que je ressentais pour Stefan. Une fois réincarnée après avoir détruit Katherine, je ne me souvenais de rien non plus à part Damon, ça avait toujours été Damon, je le savais depuis toujours.

-Elena ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas ?

-Qu' quoi ? Tu veux que je te tue maintenant ? En plus de me faire de bouffer il faut que je te tue ?

Je me levais alors et le forçais à faire même. J'étais déterminée à obtenir ce que je voulais. Je lui pris donc les mains et le forçais à me regarder.

-Ta proposition tient toujours ?

-Ma proposition ?

-Être ta princesse des ténèbres.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils visiblement partagé entre l'envie de clamer ma folie et celle de me gifler pour que je reprenne la raison. Il me croyait euphorique à cause de son sang.

-Tu sais quoi Elena ? Nous en reparleront avec Stefan demain quand l'euphorie sera passée !

-Je ne veux pas en parler avec lui Damon, c'est toi que … c'est nous que ça regarde, nous deux et seulement nous deux. Tu te souviens du jour ou je me suis réveillée près de la rivière ? Le jour où j'ai failli tuer Stefan ?

Il ouvrit la bouche béat, plus étonné que jamais par ma référence, ma référence du jour ou je m'étais réveillée vampire, juste avant ma seconde mort, ma crémation plus exactement.

-Elena …

-Ce jour là c'est vers toi que je suis allée, c'est toi et pas Stefan. Ce jour là c'était mon instinct et non mes souvenirs qui guidaient mes pas Damon. Ce jour là c'était mon cœur, même s'il ne battait plus, c'était pour toi qu'il existait, toi et pas Stefan. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ça a toujours été toi.

Il était immobile devant moi, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur nouvelle mêlée à de l'étonnement et de l'admiration. Sur son visage se lisait clairement la surprise. Je m'approchais donc de lui et lui pris le visage entre les mains.

-Je t'en prie Damon, tue moi.

Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas me faire ça, il ne pouvait se résoudre à me tuer. J'insistais, je voyais que je daignais du terrain peu à peu. Et puis n'y tenant plus je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit doucement à mon baiser quelques peu surpris, moi j'étais heureuse qu'il cède. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, Stefan. Je me reculais de lui à regret, Stefan s'avança vers moi en souriant, il ne se doutait de rien. Je me tournais vers Damon, suppliante.

-S'il te plait, Damon s'il te plait.

J'avais une vision panoramique entre les deux, je n'hésitais pas, Damon hésitait, il n'avait plus rien dit depuis près de dix minutes mais il s'avança vers moi comme il l'aurait fait n'importe quel jour. Stefan lui me regardait avec étonnement, l'homme que j'aimais s'arrêta juste devant moi.

-Désolé. Ce fut mon dernier mot, adressé à Stefan. Je me plongeais dans les yeux noirs de Damon, ce fut ensuite le trou noir.

Un silence de mort trainait dans la pièce, un véritable silence de mort. Le feu avait beau crépiter dans l'âtre ce silence était pesant. J'ouvris les yeux, de la lumière. Mon premier réflexe, rapide fut de m'en cacher. Deux paires d'yeux me fixaient inquiète. Damon. Damon me regardait avec inquiétude, c'est tout ce dont j'avais conscience, mais aussi de l'odeur délicieuse qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Ma gorge me brulait. Il avait du sang en main. J'avais toujours l'ancienne bague de Katherine au doigt, je traversais donc la pièce sans craindre la lumière pour me jeter su la poche de sang, plongeant mes yeux bleus dans ceux onyx de Damon.

Je finis par me tourner vers l'autre, une impression de déjà vu lui trottait dans la tête. Je me tournais vers Damon pour aller me caler dans ses bras. Je fixais intensément les yeux verts qui me regardaient avec peine.

-Stefan.

-Elena …

Je levais mes yeux vers Damon qui me regardait sans trop savoir que faire. Je penchais la tête le regardant toujours. Son regard était brillant. Je lui demandais alors d'une voix froide.

-C'est comme la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ?

-Comme la dernière fois …

-Mais cette fois-ci j'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir en tant qu'être vivant.

Une main se posa sur moi, je me reculais aussitôt, fonçant dans le mur qui prit un coup, je grognais et sortis aussitôt les dents. Stefan paraissait blessé par mon attitude tandis que Damon me regardait amusé.

-Une vraie tigresse !

-Ne me touche plus jamais !

-Mais Elena …

-Il n'y a pas d'Elena qui tienne ! Je suis et j'appartiens à Damon tout comme il m'appartient, lui et moi formons un tout.

-Quoi ?

Je m'approchais de Damon qui me regardait dans les yeux plus étonné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Je lui pris les mains avant de fermer les yeux et de me laisser envahir par les sensations. Un halo invisible pour tous sauf nous deux nous encercla. Nous tournaillâmes sous le regard effaré de Stefan. Là était le destin des amants éternels.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Ça, c'est ce qui fait que je suis destinée à Damon depuis le jour de ma naissance, et ce n'est qu'en acceptant réellement les faits, et en devenant comme lui de mon plein gré que ça c'est fait.

Damon me regardait étonné toujours aussi éberlué par les événements récents.

-Destinée à moi depuis ta naissance ?

-Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, j'ai toujours rêvé d'un homme, qui avait tes yeux. Et étonnement, quand je me réveille vampire je me souviens de toi, je sais que je t'aime qans en avoir eu le souvenir. Et tu crois que si je ne t'étais pas destinée, je serais revenue de ma crémation après avoir détruit Katherine ?

-Je …

-Tu crois que c'est seulement pour lui que tu es revenue à chaque fois ?

Stefan regardait son frère avec une haine résignée sans limite.

-Je ne le crois pas, je le sais !

-Et comment ?

-Comme ça.

Je pris à nouveau les mains de Damon dans les miennes, il me regardait interloqués. Un halo lumineux d'une intensité incroyable nous entourât à nouveau.

-Parce que je peux, il peut nous faire briller par un simple contact, où que nous soyons nous pouvons communiquer, nous nourrir l'un de l'autre sans limite. Parce qu'ensemble nous pouvons tout faire, je suis ce qu'il voulait que je sois lors de notre première rencontre, je suis sa …

- … princesse des ténèbres.

-Et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Les amants éternels sont éternels.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, le monde disparu, il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Damon et Elena, Elena et Damon. Deux inventés pour être ensemble.


End file.
